Janella Salvador's Career Timeline In GIFs
March 22, 2014 You already know a couple of things about our lovely cover girl. Born Janella Maxine Salvador, she is the daughter of rockstar Juan Miguel Salvador and theater actress Jenine Desiderio. She also loves her little brother Russell to bits. After bagging the role of Nikki on ABS-CBN's top-rating daytime drama Be Careful With My Heart, Janella's fame skyrocketed and popularized some of the cutest expressions—like "Oh my gee." Janella dubbed as the ‘Primetime Princess of IBC’ because of playing the role of Janella in the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which is spawned a spin-off from the rival stations (ABS-CBN's Dyesebel with Anne Curtis and GMA's Kambal Sirena with Louise delos Reyes). With her mermaid character Janella, she become the teen sweetheart of kids and televiewers of all ages nationwide. But how well do you know how she started out in the biz? Read on to find out. 2005 at 7 year old We don't have the deets on where and why Janella performed Kitchie Nadal's Wag Na Wag Mong Sasabihin, but we can't resist including it in this list. This is probably one of the earliest signs that Janella is a natural at performing. She's totally adorbs! 2008 at 10 years old At ten, she performed Beyonce's Stand Up For Love (one of her favorite songs to sing to) with her mom on German Moreno's Walang Tulugan. Even at a very young age, Janella already showed her amazing singing skills. Imagine belting out a tune alongside one of Miss Saigon's original performers! So much pressure, right? 2012 After taking a break from performing to finish grade school, Janella auditioned for the role of Nikki on Be Careful With My Heart and bagged it. In this show, she plays Nikki, Richard Yap or Ser Chief's Taglish-speaking daughter. Later on in the show, she was paired with Marlo Mortel's Nicolo. 2013 as Star Magic Circle 2013 Just last year, Janella was launched as part of Star Magic Circle 2013. Her batchmates included Liza Soberano, Julia Barretto, Michelle Vito, Jerome Ponce, Alex Diaz, among others. The group revealed in an interview with PEP.ph that Janella is the batch's best singer. We couldn't agree more. Shampoo Commercial Janella's career took off after Be Careful With My Heart and being launched as ABS-CBN's talents. She bagged an endorsement for one of the country's biggest shampoo brands Palmolive. 2014: Janella is now a Kapinoy After portraying her character role Nikki in the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief) when Jodi and Richard are also crossover to topbill the primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief on IBC. In August 27, 2013, in a press conference, said Janella saw her crossover to singing a contract with IBC-13 as she officially a certified Kapinoy. PMPC Star Awards and FAMAS Awards Last year was a big year for this rising star. Aside from bagging a major endorsement deal, she was awarded as the Best New Female TV Personality for her role on Be Careful With My Heart at the Star Awards for Movies by the Philippine Media Press Club (PMPC). She was also one of the awardees of the German Moreno Youth Achievement Award during the Filipino Academy of Movie Arts and Sciences (FAMAS) Awards, for being an excellent example to today's youth. Janella in Wonderland One of her first shows of IBC-13, like Janella in Wonderland which is the first ever fantaserye premiere in January 6, 2014, and topped the ratings war such as the 'Sirena Wars' in March 17, the fantasy series of IBC-13 became popular promoting the two giant networks - ABS-CBN and GMA to put the fantaserye genre at 7:45 p.m. timeslot and emerged as the most well-loved and favorite fantaserye ever. Launching in January 2014 and considered a hit since the response to Marina and Marinara hype in 2004 by hit the airwaves. It plays her title role as young Janella (played by the child actress Sofia Millares). As of January 23 when she grow up of 15 year old as the debut of growing Janella (played by Janella Salvador) as she is a mermaid (and at one point, a fairy) that made Janella as the "rising superstar" of the Kapinoy Network which also marked the rise of fantaserye in Philippine television. Marlo, who started in the male-oriented sitcom Whattaboys from June 1, 2013 to January 18, 2014, is now paired with Janella as a love interest. Janella replied that they are the very best friends like Gabbi Garcia as Fallon, Chelseah Ongsee as Andy and Janina Vela as Aira in the series. In March 17, she meet Merliah (played by Ysabel Ortega), a mermaid bestfriend in the sea. A Singer On December 1, 2013, Salvador signed a music recording contract with IBC Records. Salvador sang the fantasy series' theme song entitled I Need to Know (Barbie), composed by Christian Martinez. And then on January 23, 2014 gained mainstream success, released the first-ever soundtrack album called Oh My G! when it became the best-selling soundtrack album of all-time in the country. According to IBC Records producer Freddie Saturno, Salvador's debut album sold more than 10,000 copies nationwide in less than a week she is her actress, singer and recording artist. While she had a music genre from teen pop, dance, pop rock and adult contemporary. Meanwhile on February 15, she will also joined for IBC-13's primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played as Nikki, along with Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa), Richard Yap (Sir Chief), Mutya Orquia (Abby) and added with Jerome Ponce (Luke) and Janella's love interest Marlo Mortel (Nicolo). Under the guidance of award-winning directors are Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, expect Janella to turn in a promising performance sure to make her the newest fantaserye superstar of 2014, while she became a regular performer on the feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! since March 2. Maalaala Mo Kaya At the start of the year, Janella's drama acting skills were tested for her stint on Maalala Mo Kaya's episode, titled Card. She played Neneng, a grade-conscious student who falls in love with her academic rival Celo (Marlo Mortel). Candy's March Cover Girl For Candy's 15th anniversary issue, we put this rising star on the cover. It was very timely since, like us, Janella celebrates her birthday this month. Watch the behind-the-scenes footage from her cover shoot here. Brand Endorser Janella got another endorsement after Palmolive this year. She joined fellow actresses Liza Soberano (as Superstar Cirlce winner) and Sue Ramirez for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched this month. Looks like a big year for our cover girl, right? Like you, we're hoping to see more of Janella this year. She hopes to direct her first TV commercial, her feature film, her immediate goal is to further expand her horizons as a teen actress. Want to know more about our cover girl? Grab a copy of Candy's March issue now! What do you think of Janella, Candy Girls? Tell us in the comments or tweet us @candymagdotcom. She seen in her daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Monday to Friday, 11:45 a.m. before It's Showtime on ABS-CBN), As the pioneer artist of IBC-13 as the birthplace of the golden age of television, Janella will topbill the phenomenal and top-rating primetime fantasy series Janella in Wonderland which will air from Monday to Friday, 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita. The story about Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid under the sea. On-screen partner Marlo Mortel as Janella's leading men and love interest. After just a 10-weeks of airing as Janella in Wonderland beating Honesto and Adarna in the ratings, the fantasy series of IBC-13 will be prompting and dominating the mermaid wars of ABS-CBN and GMA like Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena are in the same timeslot. By riding high on the top of the rating chart. In the primetime fantasy series, Janella came full circle as she reveals that she’s not only good for hosting and acting the fantasy drama but also in the popular singer and model. She is also seen in her current sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Saturdays, 9-9:45 p.m.) and her regular performer in Hey it's Fans Day! (Sundays, 12:15-3 p.m.).